Casey Callaway
Cassandra is Lily Fenton's best friend, and daughter of Robert Callaway and Linda Ashton, she is the second oldest of three siblings: older brother Rob jr. Callaway and younger odoptive sister Zoey Callaway. She comes from a British family though holds a american accent born in America herself. She like her boyfriend Jake Chavarria isn't a celebrity of any kind though has been caught on camera with her celebrity friend, along with her friends s﻿he assist Panorama high school; out of all her friends and boyfriend she is the most calmest and well natured, being the sense of the group as she talks the sense out of them. Early Life Casey is the second born of Robert and Linda Callaway. She knew her boyfriend since the day she was born and has a close relationship with him due to their parents being long time close friends. Back in her childhood, she was a very rambuctious, tomboyish and sweet innocent little girl only having Jake as her only friend for a short period of time in her life, she and Jake got in alot of crazy situations before meeting their new friends and rarely occures now and days. Cassandra was also rather curios about things, sometimes getting in her older brother's room to see what he was doing, walking in Mr. Chavarria's office to see what the man was doing thoiugh to her curiosity he didn't seem bothered by her presence as much as her brother was. She was also very well watched over by everyone around her, she was quiet accident prone when she was young and her father wwho was and still is a overprotective father made sure nothing happened to his young daughter, going as far by getting the little girl a I Phone for her to call him if anything happened when he or her mother weren't around. She was Jake's only friend and vice versa until on their first day of preschool they met Joey and Lily Fenton, Tia and Tamera Foley, though she seemed bewildered by Joe's crazy and hyper personality, she became good friends with the three girls and have been friends with them since. Personality Cassandra is a caring and calm person, the total opposite of her boyfriend Jake Chavarria who is a serious, strict and aggressive guy, she cares alot about her friends and family.....and she tends to be motherly toward her friends, showing concern for them and sometimes scolding them when they do something stupid or reckless, she tends to be like this so much Joe jokes about her being the mother hen of the group. Despite her motherly attitude toward her friends, she is loving and affectionate towards her boyfriend, always being near him or in his embrace....Casey can sometimes feel smug that almost all the girls at school would feel jealous that she is the girlfriend of Jake though becomes concern when they send death glares at her, she loves her boyfriend to bits and shows concern for him when ever something happens to him when he gets into fights, she does not show any fear on being near him when hes in his angry mood and is the only one the can possibly calm him down when he gets provoked. She is the only one he could confide in and she would take her word on looking after him. She can sometimes be rather emotional about important things, and being someone that cares for the people she loves...she would be racked with emotions when something bad happens to them since she usually takes things to heart. Like many others, Cass has a dark side of her.....unlike her cheery calm mood, she can be a dark person in some situations, having someone like Jake as a boyfriend who is an aggressive and serious guy he can put influence on her which has shown to happen, she would tend to smack either Joe or the other guys when they make fun of her...and pretty hard too. Casey whenever she gets defenssive over her boyfriend when a guy is talking badly about him when hes not around, she would insult the guy's over his lack of bravery to say such in front of Jake and she would leave the guy silent and with a hurt face for she has a habit of slapping guys out of pure frustration and anger. When ever shes angry or annoyed she tends to use her british accent involuntarly and others except her notice it. She could sometimes be considered a daddy's girl since her father always babied her when she was young and spoiled her with gifts, though she would sometimes have to speak and convince her father of certain things she could sometimes get frustrated over his protective behavior, she is rather much of an expert when it comes to persuading others - much like Jen - and can get pretty much anything her way when it comes to something she really wants. Physical Appearence Like the rest of her entire family, Casey's hair is a light shade of blonde that reaches to the small of her back considering that everyone in her entire family have blonde hair; her eyes are light blue, and she has flesh toned skin which pretty much id flawless with the exception of a few birth marks on her skin. She reaches the height of 5 ft. 4 in. tall and has a slim toned body, much to the fact she gained a bit muscle when walking neighboring dogs to the park or when shes in her cheerleading rehearsles at school and the fact that she works out dailey with her boyfriend Jake....before even starting the work out with him she was pretty much just slim and soft toned with no muscle at all...she was pretty much surprised when she noticed her arms had a bit toned muscle. Occupations Cassandra does not serve in any occupation in town but earns her own money by offering pet service for neighbors, she would sometimes apply her service by walking neighboring dogs, caring for pets while owners are away which she likes to call 'Petsitting'; her daily job is mainly taking canines on long walks to the park, playing with them or etc. Many of her neighbors are aware of her fair service and sometimes always go to her for such already after a while getting to know her very well to know she has no scam in her work...oly does this for a teen living; she only works this home employment three days a week: on Mondays, Wendesdays and Fridays. She serves in two occupations in her school and is very good at them both, forming part of the cheerleading squad with her best friend Lily and participating in the swim team all the time; though she is quite professional in every job she has, being a cheerleader she would sometimes cheer Jake on when it involves a soccer game and sometimes focus to not distract the guy completely when his eyes are on her; swimming is one of her favorite activitys and she enjoys it when training in the swimming room at school and has had her fair share of winning on competitions. ﻿ Category:My Danny Phantom Fan1 characters